Songbird
by x-StayRossome-x
Summary: When Ally falls for her sister's boyfriend; Austin, she tries everything in her power to stop her sister from finding out about her feelings. But how long will that last? A story told using different songs. OOC. COLLAB WITH URxGORGEx!
1. Troublemaker

**Okay guys! Here is a new story! I am actually collaborating with Mackie AKA URxGORGEx on this one! Check out her stories if you haven't already!**

**It took us a while to decide who's profile this should be on, and I have to say, I couldn't stop laughing when we were trying to make a decision. We finally decided, and as you can tell, it is on mine. Mackie will be writing chapter 2, 4, and so on, but I will be uploading them. Yeah, just thought I'd let you know how it's going to work:-) Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Austin & Ally or ****_Troublemaker_**** by Olly Murs**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Troublemaker

"Trish, why do I have to go to this dumb party thing anyway?" I whine, as my best friend, Trish drags me by the hand down an unfamiliar street.

"Because, my parents think I'm going round your house for the night, so it would make sense if you came as well!" She explains, not even bothering to look at me.

"How does that make sense?" I ask her, confused.

"I don't know! But it's too late to back out now, we're here!" She smiles, letting go of my hand.

"It's not too late! We can run away from this place now!"

She looks at me as if I am crazy. "Look Ally, this party is being held by seniors! If we don't get in there soon, we will miss out on our one chance to become popular!"

"How will this help us become popular?"

She sighs. "Sometimes you can be so clueless. Because, if we hang out with seniors, we have their approval. Having their approval means everyone in other years will also give us their approval."

"Isn't there some other way to get their approval?" I question, now desperate to get away from this building. I can already hear the music thumping, and I'm not even inside.

"No. Now come on!" Before I have a chance to respond, Trish is already dragging me towards the doors, and inside the crowded building. When she lets go, I look around, appalled by what I see.

The scene is chaotic, to say the least. There are so many empty beer cans and other bottles scattered across the floor, I'm surprised no one has tripped and fallen over them yet. People are gathered onto the so called 'dance floor' sloppily dancing with plastic cups in their hands; it doesn't take a genius to figure out what is in those cups. Note to self: don't drink the punch.

"This looks horrible!" I exclaim, trying to shout louder than the unnecessarily loud music.

"This is the typical teenage party, and apparently, they're meant to be cool. So, come on!" She yells, gesturing for me to follow her. I reluctantly do, not wanting to get lost in this kind of crowd.

We wiggle our way through the dancing swarm of teenagers, bumping into a few people here and there.

"Trish?" I call out, not being able to find her anymore. This is not what it normally looks like in the movies. There is a way bigger amount of people, and the mess surrounding them is atrocious.

"Ally, keep up!" I can faintly hear Trish shout.

"I'm trying!" I respond, but as we get closer to the speakers, my voice is drowned out by the music.

_You're a troublemaker,_

_You're a troublemaker,_

_You ain't nothing but a troublemaker girl_

"Hey! Watch it!" I hear an unfamiliar voice yell at me. I try to apologise, but of course, the music is too loud. I have officially lost Trish, as I continue to clumsily find my way to the nearest table. At least sitting down will mean less chance of me hurting myself or something.

After I look around, searching for a table, I realise that there are no tables here. Great. Of course there are no tables here! All they want to do is dance, and do.. other things. Well, that's what I found out from some of the movies anyway. Truth is, I've never actually been to one of these parties before. I know, shocking! Note the sarcasm.

I decide to just sit down on the stairs that I find, sighing as I do. This is just great. Trish has dragged me to this stupid party, and she ditches me when we get here! I know it probably isn't her fault that I lost her, but still. None of this would've happened if we didn't come here in the first place.

_You got me hooked again, from the minute you sat down,_

_The way you bite your lip, got my head spinnin' around,_

_After a drink or two, I was putty in your hands,_

_I don't know if I have the strength to stand_

"Well, hello there." I hear a male, unfamiliar voice say softly. I turn my head, and lock eyes with a handsome, blonde stranger sitting next to me.

"Who are you?" I ask him, shuffling away from him using my butt.

"The question is, who are you?" He questions, taking a sip of some beer.

"And why do you care?"

"Because, this is my party, and I don't remember inviting you."

"My friend dragged me here thinking that we will suddenly become popular, and sneaking in was obviously the only way to get in. She thinks that if we hang out with a bunch of seniors, we will instantly be liked by everyone."

"Ooh, seems like we've got a troublemaker here." He smirks, leaning closer. I can feel his hot breath on my face, which smells strongly of alcohol might I add.

"What are you doing?" I ask him, cautiously backing away.

"Y'know, there is more than one way that can help you get popular." He raises his eyebrows, suggestively.

"Okay, you're drunk." I state.

"No I'm not. What would make you think that?" He asks me.

"Well, you're breath smells of alcohol, you have a beer in your hand; which I am guessing isn't your first, and you have been slurring your words." I tell him.

"Whatever." He mumbles, taking yet another sip of his beer.

I begin to bite my lip nervously, trying to figure out how to find Trish. I can see Austin begin to smirk again from the corner of my eye.

"What?" I ask him, turning my head towards him.

"You look cute when you bite your lip.." I ignore his comment, knowing that it is only the drunken side of him talking; he won't even remember me in the morning.

He stumbles a bit and catches himself on the wall behind him. I just roll my eyes, remembering him objecting to being drunk.

Another drunken female approaches us and from the corner of my eye I can tell she's wearing too short skimpy clothes eyes and is stumbling also.

"Avalon?" I ask.

"Ally?" she slurs. I mutter a curse under my breath and instantly apologise for it as I don't like to swear. I can't believe my sister is here of all places and dressed as a, well I'm not going to say the word, of all things.

"You guys know eachother?" the boy asks.

"Yes, she's my sister." I reply and try to get her to sit down but she takes a seat on the boy's lap instead.

"Austin, this is my sister Alllly." Avalon introduces us. My stomach turns and I don't know if its from the gorgeous boys eyes on me or from my sister's reeking breath.

"Ally, this is my boyfriend Austin," Avalon says and collapses against him.

The blonde, who I now identify as Austin and my sister's boyfriend, just shoves her off and she lays in a chair next to us, sprawled out and stinking of alcohol.

I rub my head and groan. I may be starting to have feelings for this boy who seems to be my sister's boyfriend.

Why is this happening to me of all people?

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_  
_Oh oh oh..._  
_My mind keeps saying_  
_Run as fast as you can_  
_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_  
_Oh oh oh..._  
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker!_

* * *

**Okay, so as you may know, that is not the whole song. Well, the chapters are based around songs, but you know what? As long as you like it, it shouldn't matter whether the song is used fully or not.**

**Review please!:-)**

**Mackie also helped me with this chapter!**

**Stay Rossome!**

**P.S. If any of you want me to beta-read your stories, just PM me!:-)**


	2. Ultraviolet

**Okay, here is a new chapter! This chapter was written by URxGORGE AKA Mackie! Enjoy!**

**Also, check out URxGORGE's new fanfic called 'Best Friends To More?'. Check it out!:-) It's an R5 fanfic, and it is definitely worth reading!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Austin & Ally or ****_Ultraviolet_**** by Stiff Dylans**

* * *

Austin's POV:

I woke up the next day with a pounding headache. Urgh, how much did I drink?

I ran downstairs and grabbed a couple of aspirin tablets and a glass of water before downing them in one gulp. Then I went back upstairs and lay on my bed, waiting for the tablets to work their magic.

Suddenly, all the memories from last night came flooding back: the hot chick at the party, troublemaker, Avalon, her sister...

Wait a minute, reverse, the hot chick was Avalon's sister?! Oh my gosh, no! I was crushing on Avalon's sister! To think I almost made a move on her...uh-oh. I'm in trouble, big trouble if Av finds out!

The worst thing was: I couldn't get her sister out of my mind! What was her name again? Ally, yeah that's right, Ally. Such a pretty name for such a gorgeous girl. But, she seemed so closed up and like a math problem- a problem to solve.

_She is a wave and she's breaking_  
_She's a problem to solve_  
_And in that circle she's making_  
_I will always revolve_

Her eyes were so chocolatey and deep that I could fall into them. I liked her and tried to make it clear but she just dismissed me like I was invisible!

_And on her sight_  
_These eyes depend_  
_Invisible and indivisible_

No girl has ever done that to Austin Moon! It was unforgivable to the point that I needed to fix it. Honestly, it was like a crime. Everyone likes me! They just swoon straightaway.

I mean, have you seen me? Those dreamy eyes, hair that flips just the right way and I smell like a fresh summer breeze. Well, except when I come back after a work out in the gym but still! She seemed unaffected by my 'golden boy' aura. I'm going to make Ally Dawson fall for me if it's the last thing I do!

Even if I do fit that description perfectly, she is like a whole new level of hotness! There was like a massive light intensity coming off her and I couldn't stay away. It was like I was a moth attracted to the flame!

_That fire you ignited_  
_Good, bad and undecided_  
_Burns when I stand beside it_  
_Your light is ultraviolet_

The pills were starting to work and I fell asleep shortly.

In The Morning:

Okay, the pills did not work! Yeah, my hangover has calmed down but Ally is still on my brain. I try to think of something else but I'm even imagining her now!

I'm playing FIFA and she's one of the players, I'm eating pancakes and her face is on my squeezey syrup bottle! I think I'm going mad!

_Visions so insane_  
_Travel unraveling through my brain_  
_Cold when I am denied it_  
_Your light is ultraviolet_

_Ultraviolet_

I need to clear my mind! I go downstairs again and lock up the house before heading out.

My feet seem to have a mind of their own as I have no clue where I'm going. I end up at the park where I sit on one of the swings.

Swinging back and forth helps clear my mind. All I can see is the blue sky; no-one can disturb me here- "Come to clear your mind as well?" a feminine voice asks. So much for nobody disturbing me!

I look to my left to see someone on the swing next to me. Someone with chestnut coloured curls and chocolate eyes and plump pink lips gracing her porcelain face.

"Ally?" I ask in disbelief.

"Austin?" she replies in the same manner.

Oh god, not this again!

_Now is a phase and it's changing_  
_It's rotating us all_  
_Thought we're safe but we're dangling_  
_and it's too far to survive the fall_

* * *

**Review! The next chapter will be written by me!:-) Yeah it's short, but hopefully it has made you want to read more! Don't forget to check out URxGORGE's new story (if you don't know what I'm talking about, read the top author's note).**

**Stay Rossome!**


End file.
